Yami's Revenge
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: I just couldn’t do it I couldn’t let ‘Snapped’ end there. This is a follow up. It can be read on it’s own…but where’s the fun in that? YY/Y
1. Yami's Revenge

Snapped Yami's Revenge

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

I couldn't do it! Sobs I couldn't let Yugi die needlessly; I had to give Yami a chance for revenge…

* * *

For two days now Yami had been searching for Seto, he'd virtually torn his office apart trying to discover his whereabouts, he'd been to the Kaiba mansion and cornered a concerned Mokuba, concerned because he didn't know where Kaiba was and he insisted he hadn't seen his brother since his meeting with Yugi two days ago. Maybe he should go ask Yugi, maybe he would know. When Mokuba had made that remark Yami almost lost it completely, but he managed to hold himself together, he had to, it was the only way he could get the revenge he so desired, revenge for trying to hurt his aibou, his Yugi…

Yami found himself at Yugi's favourite place, the park and he collapsed to his knees, and screamed to the heavens "Why Yugi, why couldn't you have just told me what happened, why did you make me do this to you? Why?" There was no answer to Yami's questions. Yami curled into a small ball and cried, cried for himself, cried for Yugi and cried because he loved Yugi, he really did, it just made him so angry that he would protect Kaiba like that, he knew he'd gone to see Kaiba, he asked Yugi not to go but being as stubborn as usual he'd gone on his own. Who could match him in a game now his Yugi was gone? Yami looked at the ground deep in thought…Game? Game? Wait!

Suddenly Yami stood up, He knew where that bastard was…the amusement park! He had to be, it was the only place he hadn't tried. Running with a speed Yami hadn't known he possessed he reached the park in no time. Feeling in his pocket for the sharp knife he'd grabbed from the kitchen, he was glad it was still there, that he hadn't lost it.

Looking round the empty park he looked up and smiled, there! Up there in the office block one light was on, "Kaiba" he growled to himself. Using his shadow powers he quickly and quietly broke the lock, opening the door he silently made his way to the stairwell, he wouldn't take the lift he didn't want to alert Kaiba to his presence.

He idly wondered why there were no security alarms activated, strange he thought but then again he supposed Kaiba couldn't take the chance of accidentally setting it off and alerting anyone to his whereabouts, Yami grinned which makes it all the more easier for him.

Sending out a pulse of shadow magic that he knew Kaiba wouldn't notice, he located him a further seven flights up, no matter how far, he would have his revenge for his aibou tonight, tonight Seto Kaiba would cease to exist.

Stepping out of the stairwell Yami blew the lights, he heard Kaiba curse and try the light switch. He chuckled quietly as he heard Seto fumble around a side office looking for a light bulb; he slipped in through the door and sat in one of the large office chairs

"Lost something Kaiba?" Yami's baritone voice suddenly questioned through the dark. He could hear Kaiba turn towards where he thought the voice came from

"Who the hell is that?"

"I'm hurt Kaiba, I thought you would know, why else are you in hiding?"

"I'm not hiding! I had some work to do"

"Is that so? Let me tell you something, not only did I learn to ride a horse, but I also learned the art of battle, and want to know what part of that training was?"

"Not particularly" Kaiba sneered

"Well I'll tell you anyway, I learned the art of torturing people, my speciality? Keeping them alive while stripping away their skin, the quicker they answered the quicker the pain stopped, and believe me I can make it extremely painful…"

"Just who the hell are you?"

Yami had to admit Kaiba was impressive he was hiding his fear quite well, but not well enough…

"You need another clue?" as Yami finished speaking Kaiba felt something wind round his wrists and jerk his arms towards the ceiling and hold them in place, next he felt his legs being forced apart and anchored to the floor, he was trapped unable to move!

"What the hell! How are you doing this? What is it you want from me?"

The next thing Kaiba knew was he was now naked, his clothes being stripped from his body by Yami's shadow powers, he shivered.

The deep voice chuckled and Kaiba heard the sound of fingers clicking and the lights came on…Kaiba closed his eyes "Damn it!" he growled, as his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed someone sitting in his chair, he stiffened "Yugi?"

"No, I'm the other one"

"Stop messing about Mutou and let me go!"

Yami shook his head "Oh no, I'm not finished with you yet"

The dead sound that had suddenly entered 'Yugi's' voice almost scared Seto almost...

"Come on Yugi, I never meant what happened, I was glad I was interrupted"

Yami's eyes narrowed "Refresh my memory Kaiba, what were you trying to do when you were interrupted?"

Kaiba looked towards the floor "You know what it was" Realizing that Yugi wasn't buying the 'sorry' line Kaiba looked up, then smirked "What can I say except I'm not really sorry, I wanted you"

"And I suppose what Kaiba wants, Kaiba gets?"

Yami closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair "Really, why did you do it?"

"I was so angry that you turned me down, I wanted you, you looked so beautiful that night standing there, the moonlight shining on you. Then you started talking about someone else, someone called Yami," he laughed bitterly, "You told me no-one but he could have you, HE was the one you wanted"

"So you tried to rape him?"

Kaiba kept his eyes to the floor "Yes, even after I threatened you, telling you I'd have him killed if I saw you with him" Kaiba looked up "He must mean so much to you for you to risk your own life to save him, when someone knocked you got away from me" Kaiba's eyes narrowed "But believe me Yugi I will have you" Yami almost missed the last part of Kaiba's little speech, when he'd heard him say Yugi was willing to die to save him, Yami died a little more.

Yami walked around the large desk and sat on the edge, the empty look in the eyes startled Seto, he now knew that this was NOT Yugi. "Who the hell are you?" His eyes widened at the next words the man standing before him spoke.

"I, Seto Kaiba am Yami" he smirked "And you are going to suffer"

Kaiba screamed as the first slice was made, and he swore he could feel every inch of skin as it was flayed from his body. How? He thought, how am I still alive? Then he heard it, he heard Yami mumbling something in an ancient dialect, a spell to keep him alive, to prolong his suffering.

As the last piece of skin was removed from his face he saw Yami give a satisfied smirk. Finally he let Seto Kaiba die.

After sending the body to the shadow realm, Yami left the skin where it could easily be found, he lay down next to Yugi, gave him one last, loving kiss then lay back and slit his own throat…

The following day a particular headline read…

The bodies of Seto Kaiba, Yugi Mutou and Yami Atemu were found dead in horrific circumstances.

_'The flayed skin of Seto Kaiba was found nailed to his office door, No sign of Mr Kaiba's actual body has been found. Also a distraught Solomon Mutou found the bodies of Yami Atemu and Yugi Mutou at their home; Mr Mutou had been raped and tortured, and it appears that Mr Atemu committed suicide. It is well known that the three victims were acquainted with each other…'_

* * *

Fifteen long years had passed since the unfortunate events occurred and through that time Yami's soul had been in incomplete, his heart broken and his mind in turmoil.

The mighty god Ra summoned the spirit to him.

"Atemu, son of Aknamkanon you have been given the chance of redeeming your soul in recompense for your deeds against your former Hikari."

"How?"

"A task has been set for you"

"And what is this task?"

"You are to be a guardian to a young boy, one who will need your protection in the coming months"

The pharaoh bowed "As the gods command"

"Go Atemu son of Aknamkanon, succeed in this task, and peace may finally be granted to you"

Atemu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he reopened them he found himself staring at a small amethyst-eyed teen with hair almost like his own and, a completed golden puzzle in his hands. The little one smiled.

"Hello, my name's Yugi, what's yours?"

* * *


	2. The Past Revealed

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Past Revealed

Yami stared in shock at the boy in front of him, how? How was this possible? Why had the gods granted him this second chance?

Hearing a small yawn from the little one in front of him Yami realized he'd yet to answer the boy. Remembering the slight fear he'd felt from Yugi the first time round, he decided this time, he would not make that same mistake; he smiled and bowed with a flourish "My name little one is Yami" he grinned when Yugi giggled "Now then young one it's time for bed, it is late, and you are tired"

Yugi shook his head furiously "But…but I have questions I want to ask you" Yugi looked down "If…if you don't mind that is" Yugi looked up eyes full of hope.

Yami smiled gently "Do you have school tomorrow?"

"No, its Saturday"

"Then, if I can I will answer all of them tomorrow, and maybe you can answer some of mine"

Yugi grinned; "Okay then!" with a large yawn Yugi climbed into bed and closed his eyes "Night Yami"

Without thinking Yami replied "Night aibou" as he re-entered his old puzzle.

Yugi's eyes opened wide 'Aibou? How is it I remember being called that once before?' shaking his head Yugi closed his eyes and mumbled to himself "I'll think about it in the morning"

Yami looked about his puzzle's interior, his side was almost destroyed, and he knew why. The damage had been caused by all the pain he'd inflicted on Yugi and then by taking his own life…Yami fell to the floor, tears cascading down his cheeks, the memories still so painful for him to remember, but too important to forget lest the same thing were to happen again.

After a while Yami was finally able to pull himself together, he opened his soul room door and walked across to Yugi's, he looked inside and was surprised at what he saw. The room was nowhere near as bright and innocent as it had once been, and the walls were covered in many small cracks, he studied it closely and that was when he noticed a picture hanging on one wall, it was a silhouette, a silhouette of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, but it wasn't just any pharaoh oh no, Yami knew this man quite well, for it was himself…but how? Yugi was reborn with no memories of his past life, how could he know about the pharaoh? Let alone his image?

Yami was suddenly aware that Yugi was having a nightmare. He left Yugi's soul room and materialized outside the puzzle, and found Yugi tossing and turning on his bed crying out while trying to shield himself. Yami remembered this scene from long ago "Oh Ra Yugi!"

Yami sat on the bed and gently tried to wake Yugi from his nightmare, Yugi opened terror filled eyes and Yami pulled him into his lap and held him tightly "Shush Yugi its alright I'm here, no-one shall harm you" Yugi struggled pushing himself a way from Yami slightly and looked at him.

"What was it about Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head fiercely

Pulling Yugi back to him he tried to sooth him as best he could, "Tell me young one it may help"

"I…I died Yami"

Yami's eyes widened and he fought to keep his breathing steady, "How? How did you die Yugi?"

"I don't know, but I know it was someone I knew, someone I loved" he started to cry "Why Yami? Why is this happening to me?"

Yami stiffened "Tell me Yugi, when did these nightmares start?"

"When my grandpa gave me the puzzle, he said…he said I'd get all my answers when I solved it"

"What happened when you completed it?"

"When you appeared, I had just put in the last piece" he looked up at Yami "Do you have my answers?"

Yami sighed "Maybe aibou" Yami felt Yugi stiffen "What is it Yugi?"

"I remember being called aibou once before, but I can't remember who by"

Yami smiled and lay Yugi back down, he lay beside him and gathered Yugi into his arms "Sleep, we'll talk in the morning"

"Will you stay beside me?"

"Of course I will little one, I will protect you from your dreams"

Yugi snuggled into his side and drifted back to sleep, Yami knew there would be no sleep for him tonight, he needed to figure out whether it would be better to tell Yugi the truth or just say nothing, he mentally whispered a silent prayer '_Mighty Ra, please, aid me'_

Yami found himself standing in front of the gods Ra and Horus "You ask for our aid, why?"

Yami bowed "Mighty Ra, Great Horus I want to tell Yugi the truth of his dreams but I do not know if that would be wise"

Before either of them could answer Isis spoke "Pharaoh Atemu, it is your job to save Yugi from himself, his past is slowly coming back to him, he will remember in time but, it will be a greater shock that you kept it from him"

"What should I do great goddess?"

"Ask yourself this, how would you like to find out if the positions were reversed?"

"I do not rightly know"

Horus groaned "Atemu listen to me you will tell him nothing, you will wait until he is close to the truth then you will tell him everything"

"Is that a suggestion?"

"No it is my will!"

Before Yami could object he found himself back with Yugi "Great help you were" he grumbled to himself before drifting off.

* * *

Over the coming days and weeks there were more nights of Yami having to wake Yugi from his nightmares and than trying to calm the boy down, each time Yugi asked Yami to stay with him, and it was getting harder and harder for Yami to deal with, it started with him just lying on the bed beside Yugi, then Yugi had insisted that as it was cold he should get under the covers with him, at first Yami had refused but he had quickly learned that Yugi in this lifetime still had the infamous 'puppy eyes' that he could never resist.

Yami was beginning to dread the nights, his feelings for Yugi were growing and he was afraid, so afraid that having once known Yugi in an intimate way he would take him again. He often prayed to Ra that he would have the strength to resist him until Yugi himself told Yami he wanted him, fortunately Ra had listened to his prayers and granted his request but he knew Ra could not help him forever. Yami inwardly cried he knew that once Yugi knew the truth of his past and what he himself had done to him he would hate him and dismantle the puzzle thereby trapping him again. It was a future he did not relish but knew he deserved.

Something had changed… Yugi no longer had nightmares but his sleep was troubled and Yami could not, would not do anything unless asked, then he heard it, a quiet voice calling him, stealing himself Yami materialized outside the puzzle. He opened his eyes and was met by the devastated look on Yugi's face "Yugi?"

"Why Yami? Why? What did I do wrong?"

"You have done nothing wrong little one"

Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes "Then why?"

Yami reached for Yugi but Yugi pulled back and the cold hand of fear clutched Yami's heart. "Why what Yugi?" he asked.

"Why did you do that to me? Torture…R…rape and murder? Why Yami? Why?" the look on Yugi's face broke Yami.

Falling to his knees, the tears streaming from his eyes, Yami looked at Yugi "I…I was so angry with you, you came home that night and I knew something had happened between you and Kaiba, but when you wouldn't tell me I lost it and…"

"But why Yami you knew I didn't like him"

"You were protecting him and it made me angry"

Exasperated Yugi looked at him "I wasn't protecting him!" Yugi yelled "I knew that you'd go after him, and" Yugi's voice fell to almost a whisper "And he said he kill you if he saw you" the tears fell "I couldn't take that chance Yami, I loved you"

Yami looked at Yugi his heart breaking "Yugi…I" Yami was stopped by Yugi shaking his head 'no'

Yugi turned away, "Don't say anything, please just go back to wherever it is you came from and leave me alone"

Yami stood "I can go back to the puzzle, but I'm afraid the only way I can leave you alone is for you to destroy the puzzle…and me"

Yugi turned back to Yami sharply "What?"

"Dismantle the puzzle Yugi and I will be trapped in there forever, in essence I will cease to exist" the words were spoken with a finality, as if that is what Yami wanted Yugi to do.

"Why forever?"

"It does not matter ai…Yugi"

"Tell me!"

"You are the only one in 5 millennia to complete my puzzle and free me, if you take it apart no one else will ever be able to assemble it again" before Yugi had the chance to question him further Yami faded back into his puzzle.

Yugi stared at the spot where Yami had been standing _'take the puzzle apart? Destroy him? I couldn't I…'_

Yugi sat on his bed, he needed someone to talk to, some to confide in but he had no friends only Yami…maybe he could talk to Solomon, he considered the old man his grandfather, he'd adopted Yugi when he was small to help him grieve over the loss of his first grandson Yugi, who he'd been named after, not realizing that he was in fact his reincarnation, stealing himself Yugi prepared himself to talk to the old man.

* * *


	3. Solomon's Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Solomon's Memories

Looking at the clock Yugi knew that grandpa was just closing up the shop so he went downstairs and sat in the living room to wait for him, he'd deliberately left the puzzle upstairs, Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing that Yami was close enough to hear what was being said, if the truth were told he was worried that Yami might try to take over and end any conversation he might have with the old man, he couldn't trust Yami, at least not yet, Yugi heard Solomon make his way up the stairs, and he allowed himself a small smile, for a man in his late sixties, grandpa he was sure, had a hell of a lot more energy than he did at times.

The old man noticed him almost immediately and smiled at his grandson, Yugi had done wonders for him he knew that, he'd helped him recover after his 'first' grandson's death, and to Solomon's eternal surprise and gratitude the boy hadn't even gotten angry when he found out why he'd adopted him or why he'd been named Yugi, Solomon owed him much he knew that.

"Hello my boy, you ready for your supper? It won't be long" when he'd received no reply he looked across and was startled at the look on Yugi's face. Solomon couldn't really describe it; it was one of hurt, confusion, sadness, and was that a little bit of love as well? Solomon moved to sit opposite his grandson and waited.

Yugi looked up at him "I think I need to talk to you" he whispered, it was so softly spoken that the old man almost didn't hear him.

"What about Yugi?"

"About Yami" as Yugi mentioned Yami's name the tears he'd been trying to hold back started to flow and Solomon knew the past had finally come back to him. He stood up "Let me go and make some tea while you gather yourself then we'll talk"

Yugi nodded as he watched the old man walk into the kitchen.

Solomon wandered about the kitchen, thinking about the past, he was no fool he had a pretty good idea about what had happened between Yami, Yugi and Kaiba and it pained him to think that because of a stupid misunderstanding between the two boys he'd come to regard as sons instead of grandson and ancient spirit he'd lost both.

* * *

As an archeologist, one who'd spent a good portion of his life in Egypt he knew all about the ancient customs, laws and beliefs and he had traveled to the ancient lands to pray to the old gods. He prayed to Ra, Ma'at and Osiris, he'd also given the correct offerings and asked that they release the pharaoh Atemu from the underworld and return him to the puzzle, with his memories intact so that he could redeem himself.

Solomon sat on the kitchen chair, as he waited for the kettle to boil he remembered the shock he'd felt when the three gods appeared in front of him…

_Flashback_

"_Solomon Mutou you have prayed to us in the old language and left us the appropriate offerings, why have you gone to so much trouble for one soul, the soul of the man who killed your grandson, the only living relative you had?"_

_Solomon bit back the tears "I know that the pharaoh and my grandson loved each other though neither admitted it"(1) he paused to gather himself "I know what happened, I know that what the pharaoh did is unforgivable, but I feel I have too"_

"_Why?" Ma'at asked softly_

_Solomon looked at her, tears lined his eyes "It is the only way my grandson can find peace…please help me" Solomon slipped to his knees and cried._

_The three gods were shocked to see tears falling from the eyes of one who had__ laboured__ so hard and done so much to keep their memory alive…they looked at each other and decided to help, only going one step further._

_Ra stood "Solomon Mutou we have considered your request and have decided to grant it"_

"_Thank you" Solomon whispered_

"_There is more"_

_Solomon looked up and was surprised to see smiles upon the faces of the three gods "As you have done so much to keep our memory alive we have decided to help further, when you return to Domino go to the Domino orphanage, there you will find a young boy who looks exactly like your grandson adopt him and call him Yugi for it will be him reborn"_

_Solomon looked at the three gods in confusion "What? I… I don't understand"_

_Ma'at smiled at Solomon and descending from her throne she took his hand and helped him up. "Solomon Yugi has been reborn but his mother died giving birth to him, he is alone in the world, you must adopt him and on his fifteenth birthday you are to give him this" she held out a golden box that Solomon knew held the puzzle pieces, "When he completes it his memories will begin to return" She paused, turned and walked back to her seat "When that happens you must reveal all you know"_

_Solomon bowed "I understand and thank you" he looked at the three gods "It is a shame that they have almost forgotten you" _

_The gods nodded then vanished leaving Solomon with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, a feeling of hope._

* * *

Solomon was bought out of his memories by the whistling of the kettle, he poured the tea and carried it through to Yugi, setting the mugs down he sat opposite the youth "Now then my boy what is it you want to talk about?"

Yugi looked at him eyes still misty with tears "I know you believe in reincarnation and stuff…"

"Go on" Solomon replied, a slight feeling of unease filling him.

"It's just that I know I was Yugi" he looked at the old man "I mean I am your Yugi…I just don't know how or why" the young boy took a deep breath "Please grandpa tell me, what happened to me? And how is Yami back in the puzzle?"

Solomon nodded "I think you had better call Yami out"

Yugi's eyes widened "But grandpa I wanted to talk to you alone"

Solomon shook his head "No Yugi, I'm afraid that if you want the whole truth Yami needs to be here, because I only know part of it"

Yugi nodded "I'll just go get the puzzle"

Solomon watched the young man as he left the room and he prayed that he'd done the right thing by going to the old gods all those years ago.

* * *

AN

Solomon didn't know that Yami had admitted his love to Yugi just before the tragedy.

* * *


	4. The Story is Told part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Story Is Told. part one

Yugi placed the puzzle around his neck and softly called Yami.

Startled Yami appeared in front of the little one and he couldn't help but notice that Yugi was shaking, he stepped forward but stopped as he noticed Yugi had stepped back.

"Why have you called me Yugi, I can see you would rather I was not present"

Yugi looked down for a moment then he looked back up "Its time you and grandpa told me everything, and he suggested that you should be out because he only knows half of the story" he paused and let out a long breath "So between the two of you I should learn the whole story and start to find out just who I am" Yugi turned and left Yami standing in the bedroom.

Yami was not looking forward to this, yes he'd already told Yugi some of why he'd done what he'd done but to have to relive the events of fifteen years ago through memories was going to be difficult especially when voicing them out loud, he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. '_Damn you Solomon, I'm not ready for this'_ Yami thought to himself. Slowly Yami followed Yugi down to the living room; to say the atmosphere was tense was a massive understatement.

Solomon stood up "Sit down you two, I'll make some tea before we begin this"

Yami sat on one of the chairs while Yugi had sat himself on the sofa and pulled his knees up and had rested his chin on them, he looked so vulnerable at this point that Yami wanted to hold Yugi in his arms and tell him everything would be okay but he knew that was a lie, he had been the cause of this…if it wasn't for him Yugi would be in his early thirties and enjoying life, instead of having to go through this.

Solomon watched from the kitchen and sadly shook his head, he hoped that the two of them could talk this through and work it out between them, he'd suggested bringing Yami out in hopes of moving this along, he was tired of pussy-footing around the issue, and no matter what was said he was going to sit with them, tell his part of the story then act as referee if needed. He finished making the tea and after taking a deep breath he went into the living room. Setting the tray down he sat in the other vacant chair and cleared his throat. "So then who's going to start?"

The three sat in silence Yugi looked at Yami "Why don't you tell me why you did those things to me"

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes "I loved you so much, I was going to tell you that evening that's why I begged you not to meet with Kaiba, but you wouldn't listen, you ignored me and went anyway" Yami stopped for a moment as the memories overtook his mind.

Yugi looked at his grandpa and then back at Yami "Yami?"

At the concern lacing Yugi's voice Yami opened his eyes "It is nothing, just memories" he took a deep breath and carried on " When you came home that night, and in the state you were I was so angry I…I got the wrong idea I thought you had been with Kaiba willingly and your tears were caused by guilt" Yami let the tears flow "When I tried to force it out of you, you still wouldn't tell me, no matter how cruel I became, the thought of you loving and protecting someone like him, I just lost it, I know I should not have done but…I was afraid of losing you before I'd even got you, my mind just went blank, the next thing I knew…" Yami stopped, wiped his eyes and hung his head "I snapped out of it when you compared me to that bastard Kaiba, but it was too late you had already died"

For the first time Solomon learned the truth about what happened in the bedroom before he found Yami and Yugi's bodies, he was saddened; Yami's jealousy had ruined all their lives. He looked at Yami but strangely enough he couldn't bring himself to hate the spirit before him, not any more he'd already done that enough. He looked at him "Yami?"

Yami turned to Solomon "Yes?"

"Did you do that to Kaiba?"

Yami nodded.

Yugi looked at the pair of them "What did you do to Kaiba, Yami?"

With a deep sigh Yami closed his eyes and shook his head.

Solomon stood up and going to his bedroom he pulled out some old newspapers, finding the one he wanted he took it back to the living room and handed it to Yugi, "Here, read this"

Yugi took the paper from Solomon and read the lead headline, putting his hand over his mouth Yugi felt like he was going to be sick. There in black and white and in graphic detail was what had occurred after his death.

Shaking Yugi looked at Yami "You did this?"

Again Yami nodded.

Yugi read on "Slit throat" Yugi dropped the paper and ran to the bathroom,

Yami stood to follow but Solomon held him back "No, stay here"

"But Yugi…"

"Is upset at what he's read, you going after him is not going to help"

Knowing the old man was right Yami sat back down and looked to Solomon "How come you don't hate me for what I did to Yugi?"

"I did, I hated you for so long, when I came home and found the shattered puzzle I collected the pieces and placed it back in its original box then, after the funeral I took it back to Egypt. Somehow I knew your spirit had been returned to it. So I buried it in your old tomb before it's final collapse and prayed that no one would ever find it again"

Yami looked at Solomon "I suppose after this I had better go to the police and confess to Kaiba's murder"

Both Solomon and Yami were surprised when they heard Yugi's voice

"No"

"No what Yugi?" Solomon asked, somewhat surprised

"Kaiba's death is one of Domino's great mysteries, let it lie undisturbed, besides it would only cause more pain for poor Mokuba, I think he's suffered enough already"

Having recomposed himself Yugi sat back down, "Now what happened after you realized what you had done?"

Yami closed his eyes and drew a breath as he let his mind float back to that night "After I realized what I had done to you, I held you close to me, I kissed you and vowed I would make Kaiba pay for what he had done, for what I had done, I realized the truth when you compared me to him, I knew then that he'd tried to rape you"

"Is this true Yugi?" Solomon asked his voice laced with pain

Yugi nodded but said nothing.

The old man turned back to Yami "Then what happened?"

"I searched for him for two days until I found him, hiding in his new amusement park offices" Yami gave a bitter laugh "At first he thought I was Yugi but he soon realized his mistake when he saw the colour of my eyes, he told me he threatened Yugi saying he would have me killed if he saw us together, he thought you loved me and he was jealous, because he wanted you. He also told me that no matter what he would have you any way he could, I was so angry. I did what you just read in the paper and I kept him alive so he felt everything. When I had finished I left the body…well you read the story" he paused "Then I came back here, kissed you again then cut my own throat"

Yugi started to cry as he remembered that night "I told him that there was only one person who could have me and that was you, he…he got so angry and said he'd kill you then I would have to be his, I was scared, he tried to force himself on me, when one of his secretaries knocked on the door and walked in, I ran out" He looked at Yami "When I wouldn't tell you anything that night, It wasn't Kaiba I was trying to protect it was you, I knew that if you found out what he had tried to do you would have gone after him and I was scared that he would carry out his threat and kill you." Yugi looked him in the eyes "I loved you so much back then"

* * *


	5. The Story is Told part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Story Is Told part two

After listening to the heartbreaking story Solomon decided that it was his turn to answer Yugi's questions.

Yami stood "Now you know, I'll retreat back to the puzzle"

Solomon looked at the young man "Yami, I'd prefer it if you would stay and listen to my story" Yami looked into the old mans eyes and saw nothing but sincerity he nodded once and sat back down.

Solomon turned to Yugi "You wanted to know who you are and how Yami is back, correct?"

Yugi nodded and Solomon sighed "When I got home that night, I found you and Yami upstairs in your room, you had been tortured and raped and Yami lay next to you with his throat cut" the old man wiped his hand over his face "I called the police and as I waited I noticed the shattered puzzle on the floor. Before they arrived I gathered up the pieces and placed them in they're original box and hid them in my room, I was afraid that the police would try to take it thinking you had been murdered for it"

"Grandpa" Yugi whispered, "If this is painful please stop, I'm sorry"

The old man smiled "No Yugi you have to know, the gods commanded it"

"What?" Yami and Yugi asked in unison

Solomon chuckled "You'll understand soon enough, anyway the police decided that Yami had come home and found you like this and, in his grief killed himself" a dark look crossed his face "They never even tried to find out who did it, they were more concerned about Kaiba's killer, he was a more prestigious case, if they found his murderer they would become celebrities"

Solomon got up and went to the kitchen, he returned with a glass of water "It didn't take me long to make some sense out of it, I wasn't entirely correct but I was close, in my mind I had figured that Kaiba had done something and Yami killed him and then himself…but in my heart I knew Yami had done that to you"

Yami looked at the old man "I'm so sorry Solomon"

The old man shook his head "It's in the past"

"Anyway after the funeral I took the puzzle back to Egypt and placed it in the pharaoh's tomb, I put it back exactly where I had found it, I hated the pharaoh so much then I prayed that no-one would ever find it again, not even the Ishtar's" Pausing Solomon sipped the water "It was as if the old gods had heard my prayers because as I stepped out of the tomb it collapsed in on itself never to be seen again, after taking one last look I left"

Solomon stood up "I don't know about you two but I need something to eat" he walked into the kitchen and busied himself making sandwiches, Yami and Yugi stayed where they were, they both knew it was just an excuse for an emotional Solomon to get it out of his system before he could continue. He soon returned carrying a plate of sandwiches and three small plates, he set them down.

Grabbing a sandwich he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully while he pondered on how to tell the next part of his story. He sat back in his seat "Well I'd been in Egypt for about two weeks and was due to fly home the next day so I decided that as it might be my last visit I would go and honour the old gods, you know say my last goodbyes" Solomon smiled "Anyway I left my offerings to Ra, Ma'at and Osiris" he chuckled "Well you can imagine my shock when the three of them appeared before me"

Yami looked at him in shock "You have met the mighty gods of Egypt?"

Solomon nodded "Yes I did and it proved most beneficial"

"How?" asked Yugi, still in awe that his grandpa had met three of the most powerful Egyptian gods.

"They somehow knew that even though I hated him at that time, I wanted the pharaoh to be able to redeem himself eventually, I felt that Yugi needed it to happen, that his soul wouldn't rest until it did, I told the gods what I wanted and they agreed to my request. Osiris had allowed Yugi's soul to leave the underworld to be reborn but, his mother died in childbirth and he had no father. Ma'at told me to adopt him because he was Yugi reborn and on his fifteenth birthday I was to give him the puzzle, which she had just given me. I must admit I was surprised when I saw it after all I'd just left it under tons of rubble and sand. Ma'at also said that when he completed it his memories would return, which I believe they have" he looked across at Yugi who nodded

"Yes I remember everything"

As soon as Yugi had uttered those four words a bright light enveloped the room, the three occupants shielded their eyes. When the light died down they looked up only to be shocked at finding Ra, Ma'at and Osiris standing before them, Yami prostrated himself on the floor Solomon bade them hello while Yugi just sat there opened mouthed. Osiris laughed "Oh Yugi please we have only popped in for a quick visit" Ma'at meanwhile was talking to his grandpa like an old friend. Yami on the other hand was terrified, he was being spoken to by none other than the mighty god Ra himself! "Pharaoh Atemu stand before me"

As his god commanded Yami stood and looked into the eyes of Ra "Mighty Ra what is your judgment on my crimes?"

"I have none"

"What!" Yami cried in shock

"It is for Yugi to judge you for your actions" Ra turned to Yugi "Yugi you have one week to decide the pharaoh's fate"

Yugi looked at him "I don't think I can decide the fate of another person"

"Then the pharaoh Atemu will be resealed in the puzzle where he will remain for all eternity, never knowing peace"

Yugi stood up in shock "You can't do that! That's a cruel punishment!"

"Yugi" Yugi turned to the warm and sorrow filled voice of Yami "It is okay, it is what I deserve"

"No!" Yugi started to cry, "I couldn't bare it knowing that you would be permanently trapped"

Ra smiled "I knew you could do it Yugi, you can decide his fate, I will see you in one week" with that said the three gods vanished.

Yugi looked at a chuckling Solomon through tear filled eyes "What just happened?"

Still chuckling Solomon said "Ra has just conned you into deciding Yami's fate after all"

"You mean?"

Solomon nodded "Ra would not really have sealed Yami away"

"How do you know this?" Yami almost demanded,

The old man smirked "Easy, he winked at me as he said it" that comment left both young men standing there open-mouthed.

Solomon looked at Yugi "Being serious now Yugi, is there anything else you want to know?"

"No but I would like to get one thing straight"

"Go on" Solomon watched as Yugi tried to think of what to say

"So, I am the Yugi that he killed sixteen years ago?"

"Yes you are that's why you have all the memories of you and your friends"

Solomon knew he'd made a mistake as soon as he'd said that, when he saw Yugi's face fall.

"Joey, Tea and Tristan, even though I am Yugi and remember all of our adventures I can never talk to them again can I?"

"Well you can, you could explain what's happened"

Yugi shook his head "No, it wouldn't be the same, but do you know where they are now?"

Solomon nodded "Yes, after the funeral they kept in touch for a while but without you to hold them together they fractured, Tea went to the states and enrolled in a dance school, Tristan went to America with Duke and Joey" Solomon paused knowing this part would hurt Yugi the most "Joey died trying to save Serenity from some thugs"

Yugi stared at his grandpa in shock "What! Here, in Domino?"

"No, he'd gone to visit his mother and sister in Tokyo, that's where it happened"

Yugi was quiet for a while "What happened to Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik?"

Solomon sighed, "When Yami's puzzle shattered Bakura was sucked back into the past, and Malik just vanished, Marik went back to Egypt with Ishizu and as for Ryou, he went back to England. I haven't heard from any of them since"

Yugi shook his head "So many lives ruined because of one tragic night"

"Yugi I am…"

Yugi held his hand up "Please Yami not yet" Yugi stood up.

Solomon and Yami watched as he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"What now?" Yami quietly asked

"We have to leave Yugi to his own thoughts, he'll lets us know when he's ready"

"Solomon I am so sorry"

Solomon looked at him and he could see the regret and sorrow in his eyes, he nodded "I think you had better use the guest room for tonight, goodnight Yami" Solomon went to his own room.

Noticing the plate of sandwiches still on the table Yami took them to the kitchen ,covered them and placed them in the fridge.

He stood in the doorway to the guest room and took a long lingering look at Yugi's bedroom door; as he closed his own he whispered "Goodnight my aibou"

* * *


	6. Contemplation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Contemplation

Yugi lay on his bed just staring at the ceiling; he thought about his 'previous life' he supposed he should call it that because really that's what it was.

What had gone so wrong? He'd had great friends in Tea, Tristan and Joey, he smiled, especially Joey. They'd done everything together; they never left his side not even when he and Yami had been on one of their crazy adventures. He also had to smile when he thought of Ryou and the psychotic Bakura and Marik and the demented Malik. As crazy as they were Yugi could not help but think fondly of all of them…

Then of course there were the Kaiba brothers; Mokuba wasn't so bad but Seto. Yugi's thoughts darkened at the memory of the older Kaiba brother, he was the CEO of a multi billion dollar company, a teenager like himself but he acted more like a spoilt brat, everything he wanted he got, everything that is except Yugi. He had refused Kaiba's advances; that was what had led to that fateful night, that and his own stubbornness. Yugi sighed 'what would life be like now if I had listened to Yami and stayed at home or if I had gone to Kaiba's, and then just told Yami the truth about Kaiba trying to rape me'. Yugi knew he could have stopped Yami from going after him…Yugi's eyes widened, that night…it was partly his fault, if he hadn't made Yami angry in the first place, he remembered that he'd made Yami angry by ignoring him and going out and deliberately leaving the puzzle at home, god he was such an idiot!

Yugi rolled onto his side but he couldn't sleep he was starting to get hungry, quietly he left his room and noticing that the plate of sandwiches had gone from the living room Yugi decided to go look for it. He smiled when he found them neatly covered in the fridge "Yami" Yugi whispered, he knew that it was him because grandpa never wrapped anything before putting it in the fridge.

Yugi grabbed the plate and sat at the kitchen table and started to eat.

His thoughts turned to his second life, it had been a good one for him, okay so he had no friends per se only acquaintances but that didn't bother him he liked being on his own, the one thing that was different this time round was the distinct lack of bullies, they just didn't seem to exist these days…well not in school anyway, he remembered those from his previous life, to this day he still shuddered when he thought of Ushio.

Yugi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a noise, looking up he saw Yami "You hungry too?"

"A little, but I'll come back when you've finished"

Yugi shook his head "No please, join me"

Surprised Yami smiled and sat opposite him, taking a sandwich Yami started to eat.

They ate quietly until Yugi voiced what had been on his mind "Yami, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ai…Yugi"

Yugi smiled "Its okay you can call me aibou if you want too"

Yami nodded "Thank you, now aibou what is you wish to know?"

For a moment Yugi bit at his bottom lip not sure if he should ask but he really wanted to know what the spirit had been up to "The fifteen years before I solved the puzzle this time round what did you do?"

"Nothing I was trapped in the puzzle, I knew where I was because I recognized Solomon's aura, but I did not know that you had been reborn to this world until you completed the puzzle" he paused looking into Yugi's eyes "Even then I wasn't sure if it really was you or not"

"Did you really love me Yami?"

"Yes I did, with all my heart" Yami looked at Yugi and knowing this maybe his only chance he continued, "And in all honesty Yugi, I still do"

"Yami…I…"

"It is fine Yugi, after what you have learned I am not surprised that you hate me, but I cannot help how I feel for you"

Yugi looked at him and sighed "I don't hate you Yami, even on that awful night I didn't hate you, I don't know how I feel, please, just give me a little time"

Yami stared into Yugi's gorgeous amethyst eyes "You have all the time in the world Yugi, and if you need, or want to talk I am here as, I am sure is Solomon"

"Thank you" Yugi stood up "Goodnight Yami"

"Goodnight aibou"

Solomon who had been listening at the door smiled as he quickly made his way back to his room, now he definitely knew that those two would eventually work it out between them, he just had to keep his faith in the two boys.

Yugi sat at his desk thinking, he'd only known Yami for a few weeks this time around, but he was the same man he'd always known, kind, gentle and loving. Yugi smiled as the memories of those weeks flooded his mind, he remembered the long walks in the park or along the beach, forcing Yami to go clothes shopping with him even though he knew he hated it. He also remembered the times they just lay side by side talking to each other. And memories of Yami holding him and calming his fears, and always watching out for him. Yugi let the tears fall, he wanted the old feelings back, all of them, he knew he still loved Yami but he was afraid, so afraid that Yami might turn on him again if something else were to happen, could he take that chance? Would he take that chance?

Ra had given him a week and Yugi was going to use it to find his answers, be they through dreams, memories or even nightmares. He needed to know if he should reprieve or condemn the former pharaoh, and at the moment he just did not know…

During the following week Yugi had experienced a couple of nightmares and each time Yami would enter his room, wake him then hold him tightly and sooth him until he had calmed down. Some of the memories he had filled him with joy while others made him cry, he was glad that at those times Yami and his grandpa would leave him alone, seeming to know what was going on.

At first Yugi found it difficult to separate the old memories from the new, he also found that he would often think about Joey. He knew that even if he'd still been around Joey's death could not have been prevented, it had happened in Tokyo where not even Yami, as powerful as he was, could have got there in time to save him.

Saddened by his thoughts of Joey Yugi looked out of his window, it was a beautiful day and he didn't feel like staying inside. Putting the puzzle around his neck he went for a walk in the park and, after walking for a while he sat down on a bench overlooking the duck pond, it was a quiet time of the day and Yugi enjoying the tranquility of the moment closed his eyes and relaxed.

He felt a slight tug as Yami separated from him, still in his spirit form so he could not been seen by outsiders, "May I join you Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and Yami sat beside him, just staring at the small teen while drinking in his beauty, he wanted to imprint this in his memory so no matter what happened he would always have this one moment.

"Ra comes tomorrow, have you decided?"

"Almost" Yugi opened his eyes and looked at him "Yami when we get home can we talk?"

Yami smiled "Of course we can, you have but to ask, call me when you are ready" Yami retreated back into the puzzle to wait.

Yugi stayed at the park a little while longer then, satisfied he was close to making his decision he made his way home, on the way Yugi decided that before he did make the final decision he'd talk to Yami and ask him the questions he still wanted, needed answers too.

When he'd finally made it home he helped his grandpa in the shop until closing time, then as they ate their evening meal they talked, after supper was finished Yugi bade his grandpa goodnight. Solomon understanding the reasons did not comment on the early hour.

Yugi gently held the puzzle in his hands "Yami can you come out now?"

Yami appeared almost instantly and Yugi giggled, the sound was like music to the ancient spirit's ears, he hadn't heard that sound in a long time, and he reveled in it and it also proved that Yugi was beginning to heal.

"Were you waiting?" Yugi grinned.

"Sort of, I knew you were at home so I was expecting it"

Yugi's expression suddenly turned serious "Yami, if I ask you something will you promise not to get angry with me?"  
A fleeting look of hurt crossed Yami face until he saw the apprehension in Yugi's eyes, Yugi had noticed the hurt look but he really needed to do this.

"I will answer whatever it is you ask and I promise to keep my temper in check"

"Is there?" Yugi closed his eyes and swallowed thickly "Is there any chance of there being a repeat of that night?"  
Yami sat on Yugi's bed "No aibou, these past fifteen years I spent in the puzzle I was awake the whole time, and it gave me plenty of time to reflect on what I had done to you. It also gave me the opportunity to learn to calm my temper and quash my jealous streak" he studied Yugi's face for some kind of reaction and finding none he then queried, "Why do you ask?"

"Just getting the last bits of information I need before finally deciding" Yami nodded before disappearing leaving Yugi to his thoughts.

* * *


	7. Yugi's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Yugi's Decision

Yugi woke up knowing that today he had to tell them of his decision, he was nervous, what would they think of him, what would they say, if they said anything at all.

After a quick shower Yugi joined his grandpa for breakfast "Well Yugi I take it you've made your choice?"

"I think so"

"Are you comfortable with it?"

Yugi didn't answer him nor could he read Yugi's face, Solomon placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder "As long as you are happy with it"

Yugi finished his breakfast "Grandpa, I'm just gonna go for a short walk"

"Are you taking the puzzle?"

"No, Yami was tired so I've left it upstairs".

The old man nodded and watched Yugi leave with his head down. In his heart Solomon hoped that Yugi had decided well.

Yugi walked slowly and soon he found himself at the park sitting on the same bench by the duck pond, he sat there deep in thought when he felt someone sit on the bench beside him. Yugi hoped that whoever it was wouldn't stay long, company was the last thing he needed right now.

"You seem troubled young one"

Yugi turned to the stranger, "I'm fine, really". As Yugi looked at the stranger he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this person" Do I know you?"

The stranger chuckled "In a manner of speaking"

Yugi looked at him again "Osiris!"

The disguised god nodded

"What do you want? Is it that time already?"

"No, I came down because I sense something still troubles you"

Yugi sighed, "No not really, I just keep wondering what it is Yam…er Atemu wants"

"Walk with me Yugi" Osiris stood and Yugi followed "Atemu wants what he has always wanted"

"And that is?" Yugi asked hopefully

"Oh no young one that, you must figure out on your own" the two walked in silence "Osiris?"

"Yes young one?"

"There is one thing I would like to know"

"Go on"

"Why, when Ra told me I had to decide the pharaoh's fate, why wasn't I told what would happen to him?"

"We thought about telling you but knowing what kind of heart you have, we thought it might influence your decision, besides it would be better for you not to dwell on it"

Yugi put his head down "I see"

"Do you Yugi?"

"I think so"

"Good now best you get home soon, the time, it draws near"

"Osiris one more thing before you go"

"What is it?"

"Why are you here in this time anyway, helping me, us?"

"Your grandfather Solomon has worked long and hard trying to keep our memory alive, and although not all that successful he has kept us alive in his own heart, it is our gift to him and you."

"Thank you"

The god nodded and left.

Yugi sat on one of the swings and thought back to what Osiris had said _'Atemu wants what he has always wanted' _Yugi wondered what that could be. His mind wondered back to his relationship with Yami, both then and now, he stopped, suddenly he knew, he knew what it was Yami had always wanted, Yugi mentally face palmed "How could I have been so dense" Yugi groaned to himself all the signs had been there, they were even there in memory world when Yami had reverted back to being the Pharaoh Atemu even in his memories he still held on to his desires. "Me" Yugi whispered "He wants me" he smiled when he heard a chuckle in his mind and Osiris whispered "I knew you'd figure it out Yugi"

Rising from the swing Yugi started walking. It had only been in this second life that Yami had had the chance to actually tell Yugi he loved him, Yugi could feel a tear roll down his cheek 'if only I'd stayed home that night'.

Yugi started to run towards the game shop he needed to see Yami, talk to him, apologise, this mess, this mess had been as much his fault as it was Yami's. Panting Yugi ran into the shop and without stopping to greet his grandpa he raced up to his bedroom and grabbed hold of the puzzle "Yami, Yami are you awake!" Yugi waited but there was no answer "Yami please!" Still nothing Yugi sat on his bed holding the puzzle, tears running down his cheeks.

Alarmed Solomon had followed Yugi up the stairs "Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi shook his head "Yami, he's, he's not answering"

Solomon sat on the bed next to Yugi and put an arm round him "Don't forget Yugi you said Yami was tired, leave him another hour then try again"

Yugi nodded and Solomon stood "I'll be downstairs if you need me"

Yugi curled up on his bed the puzzle held tightly in his hands. As he lay there Yugi realized that in this new life he'd never tried to enter the puzzle, he knew he could before, but could he do it again?

He got up from the bed and grabbing a pen and sheet of paper he wrote a short note to his grandpa letting him know what he was doing just in case he was successful, leaving the note taped to the outside of the door Yugi lay back down and relaxing himself he drifted off to sleep.

Yugi could feel the familiar pull of him entering his soul room, he opened his eyes and looked around, it worked!

He could see the damage to the walls and that they had started to repair themselves. He saw the picture of the pharaoh on his wall, because Yugi now remembered everything it had changed from a silhouette to an actual picture. He looked at it closely and had to admit his pharaoh was gorgeous. Shaking his head and pulling himself together he left his room and tried to enter Yami's soul room, but there was a barrier in his way and Yugi was not about to let that stop him, closing his eyes and drawing on his memories he forced down the barrier and crossed over. He gasped when he saw the state of Yami's soul room it looked like a war zone; the walls were cracked and had started to crumble, some had already collapsed, cautiously Yugi worked his way to where he knew Yami had situated his 'bedroom' for want of a better word, basically a big empty room with a bed in it, that was all Yami had said he ever needed.

After searching for a while Yugi finally found the room he was looking for or rather, what was left of it, two walls and a door hanging off its hinges. Yugi looked to the centre of the room and there was the bed and laying on it fast asleep was his pharaoh. Yes his pharaoh he wanted Yami to stay but that was not the whole decision or demands, those he would address later when the gods showed up. Yugi slowly walked over to the bed and carefully lay beside Yami just staring into his face, he tenderly brushed Yami's golden bangs away from his eyes 'better' he thought 'I can see him properly now'

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, he would wait for his Yami to wake, and as he lay there he contemplated on what the future would be like one with Yami and one without, he smiled as he decided he preferred the one with. As he was thinking he didn't notice Yami's eyes open and jumped slightly when he spoke "Aibou?"

"Yeah"

"How, how did you get in here?"

Yugi grinned, "I remembered how I did it the last time and tried it again and well, here I am"

"But how did you enter my soul room I placed a barrier"

Yugi chewed his bottom lip "I took it down" he looked at Yami "Your not angry are you?"

Yami smiled "No, but you might have gotten hurt, as you can see it's not exactly stable in here"

Yugi looked around "True can we, can we go to my soul room, it might be safer there"

Yami chuckled "Of course" they stood up and Yami led the way back to Yugi's room,

Yugi let out a sigh of relief "I think Yami you had better stay in here from now on"

Yami looked around the room not quite catching what it was Yugi had said "I'm glad it's started to mend itself…" he turned to Yugi "What did you just say?"

Yugi giggled "I said I think you had better stay in here from now on"

Yami eyes widened "You…want me to stay, in here?"

Yugi nodded

"Why?" Yami asked lowly

"I'll explain everything when the gods arrive"

Yugi looked around "I don't remember it being like this in here"

Yami gave Yugi a look of regret "That, would be my fault"

"How?"

"When I did what I did, with each bit of pain I dealt you the walls in here cracked a little more, the repairing is your memories returning and your acceptance and forgiveness for my actions" Yami bowed his head "Which I do not deserve"

"What about your soul room what happened to that?"

"Each time I attacked you my walls as well as my heart crumbled, and the final and most damaging blow was caused by my realization of what I'd done to you and killing myself"

"What about when you attacked Kaiba?"

"Nothing, I had no feelings for him, but you on the other hand, I loved"

After Yami's admission the two just stood looking at each other, neither knowing quite what to do, when Yugi suddenly felt the sensation of being shaken his grandpa must have been trying to wake him.

Yugi looked at him "I think it's time"

Yugi suddenly vanished, he came back to his body and when he opened his eyes indeed his grandpa was trying to wake him "Yugi the gods"

"What about them?"

"They're here"

Picking up the puzzle, Yugi followed his grandpa down the stairs. There waiting for him was Ra, Ma'at and Osiris.

Ra looked at Yugi "You have come to a decision?"

"Yes I have" he sighed "But I have other things I wish to ask of you"

"Do you want to ask them now?"

Yugi shook his head "No, not yet if you don't mind it is not time"

Ra nodded "Then call the pharaoh out"

Yugi held the puzzle close to him "Yami can you, can you come out here please"

A bright light filled the room and when it receded Yami stood there, Ra looked at him and after sighing waved his hand. Yami was surprised to find his attire had changed from that of his leather pants and jacket to that of his pharaonic garments complete with his crown.

Ra looked at Yugi "Now then young one what have you decided?"

Yugi chewed at his bottom lip and looked at his grandpa and then Yami "I wish…I want Yami to stay"

"You do? Why?"

"I realized that the night Yami killed me it was as much my fault as it was his, if I had done as he'd asked and stayed, if I had avoided meeting with Kaiba if…if" Yugi stopped and looked at Ra "If he is allowed to stay I need to ask another favour from you and him"

Ra nodded seeming somewhat satisfied with Yugi's answer "Then tell me young one what is you want?"

"I want Yami to stay but I want him to have his own body so the puzzle is no longer needed, I want" he looked Yami in the eyes "I want Yami to stay with me and love me the way he has always wanted too"

"Aibou" Yami whispered

"So you forgive him Yugi?" Ma'at asked, speaking for the first time.

Yugi nodded "Yes I do, I forgive him unreservedly, I…love him"

Ra looked at Osiris and nodded "Pharaoh Atemu do you wish to stay with Yugi as his lover, caring for him and never again raising a hand to him in anger?"

Yami looked at the gods and then at Yugi, tears lined the ancient spirit's eyes "I swear it, by the gods I swear it, I will never hurt him again".

Osiris smiled "Then I release your soul, you have now joined the land of the living"

Yami and Yugi watched the puzzle shatter and the pieces vanish,

Yugi walked over and stood in front of him "Yami?"

He looked down into Yugi's teary eyes "Yes aibou"

"Kiss me?"

Yugi felt Yami's soft lips on his, his arms slid around Yami's neck as he felt Yami's arms snake about his waist and hold him in a firm embrace.

Yami broke the kiss and just held him "I don't think I could ever let you go now Yugi"

He smiled up at him "Then don't my pharaoh"

Yami bent his head and kissed Yugi again.

The gods of Egypt and Solomon smiled; finally, the pharaoh Atemu and Yugi had found peace and, each other.

It had been two years since Yugi had asked the gods to let Yami stay and it had been a time of both joy and sorrow. Joy because Yami and Yugi had married and sorrow because Solomon had gone to join the gods he had cared so much for.

Owari (おわり)

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed this story. It means a lot.

* * *


End file.
